In the display technology field, the panel display skill (LCD, OLED) has been gradually replaced the CRT displays. The flat light source technology is a new type light source and its skill development has been reached up for the mass production level of the market. In the flat panel display and flat light source technologies, the attachment of two sheet glasses is a very important skill. The package result directly influences the performance of the elements.
The ultraviolet (UV) curing technology is the earliest and the most common LCD/OLED package skill. It has properties below: no solvent or tiny solvent is used to reduce the pollution to the environment; less power consumption, low temperature curability is adaptable for the heat sensitive material; fast curing and high efficiency is applicable for the high speed production line, and the curing equipment merely occupies small space, etc.
Sometime, for preventing the spacers in the seal from crushing the TFT and the electrode wire on the TFT substrate, it is required to use the seal which does not contain the spacers for packaging. However, without the limitation of the spacers, the seal height and the seal width of the seal which does not contain the spacers is very difficult to control. It is possible that the differences of the seal height and the seal width can be exist for the present set of glasses and the previous set of glasses, or inside the same set of the glasses.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a package method of a substrate according to prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the package method comprises steps of: step 1, coating the seal 300 which does not contain the spacers at the border position of the package cover plate 100; step 2, oppositely assembling the package cover plate 100 and the substrate 200 for packaging, and then solidifying the seal 300 for accomplishing the package to the substrate 200. In the aforesaid package method of the substrate, the seal 300 does not contain the spacers. Thus, after oppositely assembling the package cover plate 100 and the substrate 200, the seal height and the seal width of the seal 300 is very difficult to control, and the seal height and the seal width of the seal 300 on various positions on the substrate 200 may not be uniform. Consequently, the tightness of the obtained package structure of the substrate is poor to lead to the failure of the package.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a package method of a substrate to solve the aforesaid issue.